memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa
Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa is an Andorian shen. She currently serves as a security Lieutenant aboard the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] under Captain William T. Riker. (The Red King) Early Life Pava's z'havey is Undeieela zh'Noor, a ronouned author of holographic romance novels. One of her best selling titles was entitled "A Love More Tangled Than A Tholian Web". (SA# 13) Growing up, Pava had a pet Hybor named Kiffis. Before joining the Academy Pava studied for some time on the Klingon homeworld of Q'onos where she became romantically involved with a Klingon student named Kovold. (SA# 5) Academy Life At Starfleet Academy in 2372, Pava was Omega Squadron squadmate with Nog, the first Ferengi to join Starfleet. (SA #1) Omega Squad was peripherally involved in the attempted Starfleet military coup of the United Federation of Planets planned by Admiral Leyton. (SA #3) Pava was briefly reunited with Kovold when when Omega Squadron battled First Cadre, a team of Klingon cadets of which Kovold was a member. Tragically, while in personal combat with Pava's best friend and sqaudron leader Kamilah Goldstein, Kovold gave into battle lust killed Kamilah after she had refused to kill him. Pava swore an Andorian oath to kill Kovold after this. {SA # 4-5) Pava and her squadmates traveled to the forbidden world of Talos 4, which is Starfleets only death penalty offense, when her squadmate Betazoid Edam Astrun, who had the strongest telepathic powers recorded in Betazed history, received a compulsive telepathic distress call from the Talosian Keepers. Upon arriving at Talos 4, Omega Squad discovered that the Talosians were under siege by the Jem Hadar, the brutal ground soldiers of the Dominion, who were testing a telepthic virus which they planned to use on the telepathic races of the Alpha Quadrant. With the assistance of a telepathic image of Captain Christopher Pike, Omega Squad helped the Talosians defeat the Jem Hadar. With the telepathic assistance of cadet Astrun, Pava was able to take on several Jem Hadar soldiers at once for a short period. The genetically enhanced soldiers from the Gamma Quadrant proved to be too skillful for Pava, however and a Jem Hadar soldier broke Pavas back before Omega Squad was able to save her. (SA # 9-10) Upon returning to Earth to warn the Federation, Omega Squad was arrested and put on trial for the crime of traveling to Talos 4. Despite the best efforts of their defense council, the legendary Spock, the cadets were found guilty and sentenced to death.(SA #11) The Telepathy War The event that became known as the Telepathy War began after Omega Squad escaped from custody (with outside help) and traveled to DS9 (SA #12), where they assisted station personel in beating back a Jem Hadar assault. (DS9 # 12-13) Pava then went into the Gamma Quadrant aboard the USS Enterpirse (NCC-1701-E), where she first met her future Captain, then Commander William T Riker, in an attempt to head off a suspected attack from the Dominion. Unfortunately, the attack was a ruse designed to keep Starfleet away from a conference of telepathic species on the planet Alaya 2.(ST:U #6) The Enterprise and the USS Defiant barely arrived at Alaya 2 in time to stop the Dominions attack. Pava assisted Commander Riker in repelling the Jem Hadar ground assault against the telepaths. Meanwhile, on DS9 Cadet Astrun succeeded in finding a telepathic cure for the Dominions virus. Upon returning to Earth, the cadets were exxonerated for their 'crimes'.(TTW) Pava finally confronted Kovold aboard a shuttlecraft during Omega Squads second encounter with First Cadre. Kovold had beem mutated and driven mad by an ancient artifact created by a race known as the "Viators", and battled Pava. Pava defeat Kovold, but in the memory of her friend Kamilah, who despised war and acts of vengence, spared Kovolds life. Kovold, however, was beyond saving, the mutations too severe. After warning Pava that the Viators were returning to this sector of space after an absence of billions of years, he beamed Pava to the planets surface and destroyed the shuttle and himself with it. (SA# 18-19) A few months later, the cadets faced down the threat of the Viators. (SA #19) Starfleet Officer It can be speculated that Pava and Omega Squad were among the new academy graduates recruited by Captain Jean-Luc Picard to defend Earth against the Breen invasion in the year 2375, although no Omegans were mentioned by name. The events occurred in the short story Eleven Hours Out, featured in the anthology Tales of the Dominion War, and Omega Squad would have graduated with the class that was featured in that tale. On board the USS Titan, Pava has been seen as member of Leiutenant Commander Ranul Keru's Security team.(TRK) Sources She originally appeared in Marvel Comics Starfleet Academy comic series, which lasted 19 issues. Pava also appeared in issues 12-13 of Marvels DS9 title, Issue 6 of Marvels 'Star Trek: Unlimited' title, and in the Telepathy War one shot. All issues of Starfleet Academy (SA) and The Telepathy War were written by Chris Cooper. DS9 12-13 and The Red King (TRK) were written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin. Star Trek: Unlimited (ST:U) #6 was written by Abnett and Edginton. The covers of the Starfleet Academy comic can be found here... Starfleet Academy